Breaking Dawn's New Moon
by Adria1999
Summary: Danali has been betrayed by many people, all who she loves most.Can she move past the past and face the on coming future.Can she help her friends defeat the ultimate evil that wants to destroy them all?
1. Flying to a new life

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys if it's bad, but this is my first story. Hope you like it and looking for your reviews.**

**Warning: Sort of like Twilight saga… BUT NOT COPYWRITE!**

**Preface**

**I watched as the man I loved fall for another women. My best friend to make everything much worse. My heart shattered, its pieces stabbing at my insides. I snarled at the girl not in my right mind, and prepared to tear her throat out. Red haze covered my eyesight and Matthew blocked her from my path, a snarl ripped through my throat and I prepared to spring.**

**Danali Pov**

I started to step onto the plane, when someone grabbed me from behind. "Not again." I groaned and turned around to face my mother. She was 5'3, a little stocky and had short, tight mouse-brown hair, and dark almost black eyes. "Oh sweetheart are you sure you want to do this? Mexico will be so warm this year-"she started to blubber, but I cut her off "Mom I told you I have already made up my mind, I want to try to live with Dave. I haven't seen him in 5 years." I exclaimed. Mentioning always made Mom's face pucker into a peculiar face that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Well I thought she should've got rid of that face since her and Phil's wedding day. Phil was a professional football player for the Pittsburg Steelers, and his life is a roller-coaster. He hardly stays in a place for a year and is always moving, so this year I decided I had enough, I made a call to Big Brooke, Washington. It was a small town that hardly ever changes; also my dad is the sheriff there, so that means… yup he is going to pick me up and the old squad car. Goodie. "Besides you and Phil need some alone time." I continued. Mom's eyes started to water with fresh tears. I ignored the urge to roll my eyes. As much as I love my mom, but she is a walking waterfall. "Oh honey me and Phil would never want to kick you out, we love you!" she cried hysterically. "Mom…MOM!" I cried trying to calm her tears. "Sorry…sorry." She hiccupped. I hugged her warm body "Bye mom…Love you." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and a fresh wave of tears caught in her eyes, but they didn't fall for my sake. I reluctantly let go of my mother and walked away, towards the plane door. I turned around and waved back at my mom, she waved a small wave back. I have to admit I let one small tear run down my face. I quickly hustled myself into the plane, before my mother killed the security guard to get to me.

**Sorry chapter ended so early guys! I'll update soon.**


	2. Big Brook

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry to keep you waiting folks. Promise to make this chapter longer this time!**

**Danali's Pov**

As I took my seat on the plane after me and my mom's (mostly mom's) tearful farewell scene, I started to day dream what Big Brook is like today. I started to dig into my summer memories with my dad. I was pretty sure the house still would be peeling faded baby blue paint, and the land marks would be same old same old. Oh by the way my name is Danali Scar, I'm 17 years old and I was born in Big Brook Washington, and I'm now returning after not being there for 5 years. My folks broke up when I was only 5 and they have been sharing me back and forth. Summers at Dave's and the school year with Mom. But recently (Or 5 years ago) we stopped, my mom decided to keep me for good and got full custody of me when I was twelve, and I haven't seen Big Brook since. But I decided to reconcile with Dave after Mom's marriage, I thought it was time to have my dad back. I told Mom after I talked with Dave about it, he was beyond excited. "Oh my gosh kiddo it's been a long time since I heard your voice! How are you doing?" He chirped excitedly. I told him my plan and he quickly agreed, but mom wasn't so easy to sway. "YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!" she screeched, I winced but kept talking "Mom I need my Dad back and you can't stop me." I said firmly. Mom went into hysterics, and after a few meltdowns and screaming matches, I was able to get the rest of the year and the summer with Dave. "Excuse me passengers but we will be landing at the airport in 5 minutes tops" crackled the pilots voice on the intercom. I watched as the oncoming runway became closer.

"BOOM!" the thunder roared outside, making me jump out of my skin, and goose bumps pebbled my skin. I glared at the sky cursing as my suitcase and my clothes became soaked. Hopefully my suitcase is water proof, I wish I was. I tried to move my bangs that were plastered to my face. But they kept falling back, so I gave up and a waited for Dave to pick me up. "Beep!" honked a car; I looked up and found an old squad car pull up to me. It had tinted windows and the words '' Big Brook Police Force'' in bland yellow paint. Looks like Dave is going to pick me up in a squad car after all. I took the handle and pulled the car door open and clambered inside, and through my suitcase in the back. I noticed as the suitcase thumped on the back seats, that the glass that separated the front seats and the back seats was gone. Hmmm? Little did I noticed that as soon as I got in the car it started to move, and by the time I got my seat belt on we were in the road. I took a deep breath and looked at the driver; Sheriff David Scar is 5'6 and has dark brown curls on the top of his head. He also had a mustache that I didn't remember last time or 5 years ago. Must have grown it while I was gone. "Umm hi kiddo." He started awkwardly, "Uhh hi Dad" I replied just as awkwardly back at him. Great I inherited his awkwardness…. Uggg! Dave cleared his throat, "Umm so I enrolled you at Brook High and I got you a car to get around." Dave said I started at the last part "Wait wait…did you say you got me a car?" I choked out. Dave nodded; there was a second of complete silence "HOLY SMOKES!" I hollered and Dave jumped "What!" he searched alongside the road and me to see what the problem was. "Oh nothing I think it's cool that you got me a car." I said sheepishly. "Oh okay" Dave said relaxing. We didnt talk for the rest of the car ride.

"Kid, Hey Danali!" said Dave in a slightly louder vocie, i woke with a start " What? What?" i mumbleded. Dave laughed "Where here." he announced chuckling. I looked around and saw that we were at Dave's house, which is now my home. I supressed a sigh and climed out of the car, i grabbed my gigantic suitcase and started inside the house. I immediatly started to my old room, I went up the oak stairs and walked into the first door in the two door hallway. My room still had light purple paint and all the stuff i left behind when i was twelve. "Home sweet home." i mumbled. Great just great i hate it when Dave tries too hard to get to know me, i looked on the left wall and saw that a huge Justin Bieber poster on the wall. "Oh hell no!" i spat and i tore the poster off the wall. I quickly put all my clothes away and shoved my suitcase under my bed, which was new and was queen sized. Sweet! I went downstairs to find Dave trying to make dinner. There was one thing that i remember when i was twelve, is that he cant cook anything right. "Dave!" i nearly hollered he was trying to make spagettie, but he was failing miserbaly. So i decieded to save him,"Here Here." i said and grabbed the pot from him and turned off the burner and dumped the goopy contents in the sink. I started to gag at the smell, "What?" Dave said stubbornly "From now on i make dinner." i coughed, then Dave caught a whiff of his master piece " Yeah okay you make dinner." he gagged and went into the living room to watch the game. "Hey Dad im going to bed okay?" i called out to him."Okay...hey kid its good to have you back." he called back to me. I teared up a bit and headed up stairs. As soon as i hit the pillow, i dreamed of my first day of school after alll im the new kid now.


	3. First Day of School

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the Justin Bieber hater character. to all Justin Bieber fans. **

**Danali Pov**

"BEEP! BEEP!" blared my alarm clock."Uggg" I moaned and I looked at the time. "Ugg!" I moaned again, it was 5:30 a.m. Then I remembered that it was my first day of school and I wasn't in my old home anymore. I quickly shot out of bed, and hurried towards the bathroom. I grabbed a towel on the way here and I quickly shut the door and turned on the hot water. I quickly stripped down; I didn't even have goose bumps when my skin was exposed to the cool air. I ignored the disturbing thought of me not being a regular girl. I quickly washed away the thought in the warm water as it runned over my skin. I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in the soft towel. I peeked out of the door to see if Dave was up, but all I heard were snores from hi room. I bolted to my room willing him not to wake up and find me in a towel. I dried myself off and started to rummage through my drawers, and came up with a black shirt with sleeves that reached my elbows and almost showed my bellybutton piercing, also I tugged on a red silk kami over it and I put on ripped denim jeans. I half-dried my hair and tugged a brush through my jet-black straight hair, and I put on black eyeliner just enough to make my electric blue eyes pop. And I put on red lip gloss, and I put a little blush on my cheeks and I was good. Every girl wanted a spray tan, but I had a natural one and I was known to be the prettiest girl in school. According to the guys anyway. I laughed at that thought I'm not pretty I thought only people who were nerdy thought i was pretty. I grabbed a black sweater and walked down stairs, "Hey kid." Dave greeted me in the kitchen. "Hi" i replied yawning, i went over to the cofee pot and poured a to go cup. " You on the run?" questioned Dave he watched as i slipped on my vans and grabbed my keys. I was able to get a glimpse of my "new" car. Turned out it was a used car with new parts. It was a old truck with peeling and rusting orange paint, but had shiny new tires and mechanical stuff. "Charlie and Shay are going to come over saturday night to watch the game." called Dave to me. I stopped the names sounded familiar. ''Who?" i called back." You'll see." he replied mysteriously. I sighed i hated his mysterious side it annoyed the crap out of me. But i couldnt worry about it now i had to get to school, to have enough time to know the school. So i wouldnt have a freakin map stuck to my nose the whole week. Uggg that would suck. I started my truck and i thundered towards Brook High.

I thundered the truck to a stop in front of the school. I could feel the eyes on me as i climed out and i put my hood up in an effort to block their stares, but it didnt work so well. I went into the school, and fought the urge that i shouldnt be there, that i should be somewhere else. I quickly shook it off and asked a boy where the office is."Umm excuse me i ne-" i started but he cut me off "Well hello B-E-A-utiful." he wolf whistled, i immediatly felt violated and guilty that i let him do that to me. I glared at him and he backed all the way to his locker. "If you ever friken wolf whistle or flirt with me again." i stepped up to him and i pointed my finger in his face." I will rip your throat out or maybe." ilooked down and he started to sweat as he saw my line of gaze, i looked up again."I'm not going to say it cause you dont seem to have any." i finshed. I turned around and saw we had an adieunce, i no longer cared about their stares, all but one. I caught a glimpse of topaz eyes and then they were gone. I turned back to the pervert, "Where is the office?" i asked making my vocie honey sweet. He pointed his finger "Down the hall and make a left.'' he stammered sweating profusely a vain jutting out in his neck. I smiled but i let my eyes flash warning him, and his whole posture went stiff with fear. I turned around again and walked away from the crowd's stares and followed the pervert's directions. I smiled i could tell before by the way he stood, that he was the popular kid of the school or the bad boy that everyone feared. I smiled new girl took down big bad boy. I chuckled and walked into the office, hood down. "Hi my name is Danali Scar im new." i said in a confindent vocie. The secetariery smiled and shuffled around a few papers. While she was trying to find something i couldnt help but quite notice a mole on her upper lip and a long jet-black hair shooting out of ! She looked up again and handed me a map and a slip. I frowned at the slip,"Why do i have a slip?" i asked. She sighed nice secratary gone."Cause your late now go." she shooed me out of the office. Bitch i thought and i walked with the map in hand to my first class.

"Now class today-"started the teacher but i cut her off. "umm sorry to interrupt but im new and the secratray couldnt find my paperwork and i-" but she cut me off with a hand held up high. I learched away from it, it smelled like old stale coconut lotion and it was all wrinkly. "i know who you are Danali Scar, am i correct?" she asked looking at me over her old lady glasses. I nodded. "Well who has a seat for Danali?" she called out. There was one seat left in the calssroom but everyone raised their hands. The teacher sighed,"You are sitting next to Rachel alright Danali?" and she shooed me to the back of the room next to a asian looking girl, with red rimmed glasses and a long black braid running down her back. She smiled at me and patted the seat next to her. But immediatly as i sat down was that i made her nervous, she was fidgetting and a little bead of sweat popped out on her forehead. I looked at her and noticed she glanced at me every 5 seconds, intil i couldnt take it anymore. "Are you okay?" i whispered to her, she jumped but started to relax."Yeah its just im dying to ask you really scare the shit out of the most popular guy in school?" she asked me.I nodded and smiled."Cool everyone has been dying to do that for years, and here you come a new girl and you scare him shitless." she giggled. I smiled i like this girl. "Girls enough back there." snapped the the teacher. Me and Rachel didnt talk for the rest of the hour, but it turned out she had all the same classes as me except 6th hour. Eveything was ame old boreing school for the rest of the day, except lunch and 6th hour.

Lunch. "Hey Danali over here!" Rachel waved me over, i smiled Rachel had been dying for me to meet her friends. I sat down next to Rachel and a ginger, and i noticed that who joined the table was a asian looking guy and a blond hair guy with baby blue eyes. Rachel was beaming "Danali these are my friends Angie." the ginger next to me nodded and gave a small smile."Danny." the asian looking guy with black hair nodded."and Mike." the blond haired guy with baby blue eyes smiled at me, making me blush. He was kind of cute but i knew i didnt belong to him, i belonged to someone else. I gave a start at that thought, i am single! I belong to nobody! half of my brain argued bay the other half gave more of a fight and won. I am not dating anyone in this highschool intil i find the right one i belong to. Ever since Rachel introduced me they treated me like i was their friend for years. I was included into their current conversation about my first hour teacher and what a bitch she was. When i looked over Rachel's shoulder and i saw a group of teens that were very.."Beautiful.." one vocie in my head said and i got a feeling of disgust looking at them. I poked Angie "Oww what?" she snapped at me rubbing her arm, but she saw the question in my eyes and my line of gaze. "Oh" she sighed "They are the fablous Collins." Angie sighed dreamily "The blond's name is Rosemary and her boyfriend is dark ahried and muscular James, the tiny short-black haired girl is Allison and her boyfriend is blond and is Chaz, and last but not least is the single hotness Matthew. He doesnt want to date anyone, no one has caught his eye " she sighed dreamily and i snorted with disgust at her. But she ignored me, Rachel pinched me and her "No staring." she scolded. Angie hurumped and pouted and i said thank you with my eyes to Rachel."No problem." she said. I nodded and got up to head to my 5th hour, but i whirled around and saw that a pair of eyes was watching me go. I looked at him in disgust and turned around and stormed away. If i caught Matthew Collins staring at me again i swear i would rip his head off, i hated it when people stared at me.

6th hour. ''CLASS!" boomed vocie catching everyones attention "Thank you." he said in a small voice i relized i was a few inches taller than him. Weird. "This is Danali Scar be nice."he annouced everyone chuckled a little at the last part. He looked around and saw the last seat was empty." Matthew meet Danali, Danali meet Matthew now go sit." he annouced. Everyone started to whisper as i took my seat next to him. I took a deep breath through my nose. Big mistake. I breathed in and caught a sickly sweet scent that burned my nose and throat. I started coughing and sputtering."Are you okay?" asked a quiet voice and i relized it was Matthew. I immediatly felt defensive and hostile towards him that i couldnt explain. "Yes" i snapped at him,and i rubbed my nose. By then i started to only wince when i breathed next him. I noticed that his hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking. "Are you okay?" i asked to him in a strained voice, why was i being nice to him? ''im fine." he snapped through clenched teeth. We didnt talk for the rest of the hour or the rest of the week. When the bell rang, Matthew was a blur and he was gone. I noticed no one was even out of their seats when he left the classroom and he left something behind. I looked down and saw where his right hand was clenched on the table and saw finger indentations exactly where his hand was. He is trong and very fast, now im wondering what else can he do? I walked out of the buliding and left for home in my truck, knowing i met something dangerous.


	4. Shay and Charlie visit

**Authors note**

**Sorry guys that I left you with a cliff hanger guys! Opps. **

**Danali Pov**

"Hey Danali...DANALI!" yelled Dave at me i jumped, i was cleaning my truck and had my ipod music blaring in my ears, drowning out the world. I took of my earbuds,"What?" i called to Dave he rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips."You know you can go deaf one day from that." he scolded, i rolled my eyes this time "Are you here to scold me or tell me something?" i sighed at him. He gave me a face "No sass from you miss, Charlie and Shay are coming over to watch the game, call me out here when they come kay?" he stated and walked back inside. "Wait! Who is Charlie and Shay?" i asked loudly to him. No answer, "And im deaf." i muttered sometimes Dave is sooo annoying. I put my earbuds in and continued to wash my truck. It was only five minutes later when i noticed a white rusting pick-up truck thunder into my driveway. I took my earbuds out again and only looked at them, "Danali!" boomed a deep excited voice and i watched as a man in his mid-forties roll around the truck, and up the driveway to me. He was deeply tanned a little less tan then me from old age, and he had long black graying hair to the small of his back. He smiled at me and i saw that he looked and sound very familiar."Charlie!" boomed Dave from behind me and i saw Dave bolted past me and gave a manly hug to the man. "Soo this is the amazing Danali that has returned." said Charlie jokingly, i immediatly reconized the twinkle of mirth in his eyes.I smiled "Hey Charlie." and i bent down to give him a hug."Your taller than i remember." he laughed "Well your shorter than i remember." i jabbed jokingly back. He gave another guwaff,"I must be getting old then." he exclaimed "Hear that Dave where old and shrinking." Charlie called to Dave. Dave laughed and started into the house, "Here." i said to Charlie and i started to push him with ease up the ramp. "Wow you had a growth spurt and you are very stronge." Charlie mumbled to himself, for some reason that seemed to worry him. But he shook it off "Naw im still going to call you squirt." i laughed. We reached the top of the ramp and started into the house, ''You know ever since you left five years ago Shay has benn asking and asking when you'll be back, and it broke his heart when he heard you werent coming back for awhile." Charlie mocked sobbed "i wasnt sad at that news, cause i knew you would come back." he stated "why?" i asked i was honestly curious."Cause you would miss me too " he laughed, i chuckled and rolled him in the living room. "Thanks sweetie." he said sincerly " I bet my dear old son wouldnt do that for me unless i yelled at him." he stated jokingly. "You telling your crazy stories about me. Cause if you are i want a warning so i can get out of the room." laughed a almost deep vocie behind me. I jumped and whirled around, and then i was shocked out of my mind when i caught sight of him."Shay?" i said in disbelief. Shay laughed at my shocked eyes, he was tan and had long dark black hair to the small of his back. He was also very muscular, i noticed his strength as his muscles clenched and unclenched underneth his shirt. Charlie caught me staring, and oh lord so did Shay, i and he blushed ferciely and Charlie laughs boomed off the walls. "Got a crush there ey Danali?" Charlie boomed, my face was burning and red as a tomato, while Shay's was pink pn the cheeks. Charlie's laughs started to die down when the game came on, Dave was totally absorbed, and Charlie seemed to be. I easily got bored with the game, ''Wanna go into the kitchen?" Shay asked eyeing my blank expression "Yes!" i responded immediatly and lurched up. Shay headed into the kitchen and i made to follow when i felt a hand on me hand, i looked at Charlie "Its good to have you back Danali we missed you and we've been waiting for your return." he said seriously, then he was totally absorbed in the game. I looke dat him for a second wondering what it ment, then i walked into the kitchen to join Shay.

"Hey i thought you ditched me?" joked Shay when i sat down across from him. "Naw your Dad just had to tell me something." i assured him. "Oh." he said, we started talking about our lives now and a few funny memories together back then. "Hey Dani can i tell you something?" Shay asked me, but i was stuck on what he called me."Dani really? Shay i think you can do better." i laughed, he chuckled but became serious again "Danali can i trust you?" he asked me, he caught my attention when he said my full name, the twinkle of mirth always in his eyes was gone. "What is it? You can tell me, you can trust me." i assured him, i was worried something serious was coming up, it takes alot to get the twinkle out of his eyes. He took a shakey breath,"Umm its about Dax and Derek." he started a sad scared tone took to his voice,"Dax and Derek? Ohh i remember we used to all hang out when we were kids." i thought out loud, Shay nodded. "What's wrong with them?" i asked in a slightly high vocie filled with worry."Mostly Derek is supposed to be worried about, because he's changed." Shay stopped "Go on." i said soothly slightly pushing him to go cleared his throat "He started haning out with Sam,Pete and Jared about a month ago." He stammered. I got confused "Who is Sam,Pete and Jared?" i asked "A sort of gang and Sam is the leader, he is smart too he is nice to everyone but when he becomes intrested in you, you become part of the group a week later, thats what happened to Derek, and me and Dax are scared that we are next." he stammered out shakily, he was shaking. I sat next to him,"Derek doesnt even talk to me and Dax anymore and follows Sam around alot, i tried to tell my dad but he wouldnt say anyhting, he only said Sam is helping Derek in a way you cant..yet. What does that even mean? and i dont want to be in that group Danali... im scared." he whispered the last part. And my heart broke,"Awww Shay." and i hugged him he put his head on my shoulder and i stroked his hair soothingly."Awww Shay i wont ever let that happen to you, and if it does i'll try everything in the world to get you back." I told him in determination. Shay looked at me "Ditto that for you." and he laid his head back down on my shoulder. We fell asleep like that,and we didnt know that our lives would be changed very soon.


	5. Matthew finally talks and shows

Author's** Note**

**Sorry for another cliffhanger guys and just to let you know that I do have cursing in this story and the life changer part is coming soon!**

**Danali Pov**

_Its been two weeks since i saw Charlie and Shay. But has been texting me the details of Derek and Sam hasnt paid much attetion to Shay yet or Dax, which is a huge reliefe. But Derek hasnt talked to Shay or Dax, and it is really upsetting Shay and Dax. But i have been helping Shay out ever since, and he is quickly becoming my bestfriend and i am to him. I feel a important connection to him but i just dont know what yet. But today Matthew finally talks, as my first month in Big Brook comes to an end._

"Sooo what are you doing for the Black and White dance?" asked Angie, i hated dances they always made me feel chaulstrophobic." I dont know? I really dont like dances." i admitted to her."What? Dances are the best part of highschool!" scoffed Angie and she walked away to talk to Mike, i figured out that Angie had a huge crush on Mike, but he kind of made it clear that he liked me from the beginning. I smiled i only liked him as a friend but he hasnt seen the signs yet, that i showed him."Soo." popped in Rachel next to me, making me jump "Gheesh Rache give me a warning next time!" i exclaimed."Sorry but did you just hear...okay..okay...Danny asked me to the dance!EIIII!" she squealed jumping up and down."Rache...RACHEL!" i yelled and grabbed her shoulders."Okay..Okay im calm." she took a deep breath and readjusted her glasses."So who are you going with?" she oh."Umm no one."a second of complete silence "WHAT! YOU ARE LIKE THE MOST HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL AND YOU DONT HAVE A DATE!" she screeched. I quietly nodded my head, Rachel beyond mad and red-faced marched up to stuck a finger on his chest poking him angrily "You **will ask Danali to the DANCE!"** she seethed at him. Mike never seeing Rachel this angry, shrank back into his locker.''Okay..okay!" he he pushed off his locker and walked towards me. Uh oh is hould run. I watched as Angie hissed furiously at Rachel but Rachel ignored her and watched Mike's moves. "He is suppose to be MY date! Not HER'S!" she hissed angrily at Rachel. " Umm hi Danali." Mike said blushing ferciely.I smiled sweetly at him and it only made him blush more." Umm would you like to go to the dance with me?" he mumbled. Uh oh."Umm i dont know... Angie likes you and i...i only like you as a friend sooo...um im not going anyway sooo.." i watched as Mike's face start to drop and become disappointed and a hint of sadness." No sorry Mike... why dont you ask Angie?" i sugested to him. But by then he already turned away. I watched as he walked away and how he carried himself, full of disappointment and rejection, i sighed sad that i hurt him. Angie followed him twittering away about me and that he should've asked her first that she wouldnt have been so cruel and she would've accepted if he asks. Rachel looked digustedly at her."She can be a royal bitch when she wants to, and there is a reason Mike doesnt like her much." Rachel spat. I laughed "She is just jealous that he likes me and not her." i stated. Rachel nodded and we split ways to get to class. I wondered if Matthew would ever talk to me, but then again i had a strange feeling that i didnt want him to talk to ?

6th hour. "Alright class today-" i zoned out his vocie and started to doodle on my notebook, bored out of my mind. "This class is soo boreing sometimes, dont you think?" a vocie next to me whispered i jumped, Matthew hasn't talked to me since my first day...a month ago. "What you finally talking to me now?" i snapped back at him, i felt him become thunder struck at my hostility towards him but i was able to push it down and be nice."Yes its is very boring some times" i answered him. He nodded,"Want to take a walk with me after class?" he asked suddenly. I looked at him for a second "Oh where would we walk?" i asked curious."Umm ahh through the woods." he smirked. I stared at him, how did he know i wanted to take a walk through the woods? ''Umm sure your on." i stammered. He smiled "Its a date" he said and my stomach lurched in an unpleasent way not a excited way. I smelt that sickly sweet scent when i took a deep breath to calm myself. Matthew heard my breath hitch "You okay?" his vocie filled with worry for me, why would he be worried for me? The bell rang at that exact moment and i shot up out of my seat and bolted out of the room. But some how Matthew beat me to the hall, and it started to unsettle me as i thought of something that wasnt even real. He doesnt even have fangs!

As we left the school, we walked out of the side door of the school which was facing the woods. I always felt free and at home in the woods, i feel comfortable and wild, and i had a feeling this is where iwas suppose to be, not in the school. Matthew was a little hesitant stepping into the woods, like he wasnt suppose to be there. And i had a feeling he wasnt suppose to be there etheir, and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Sooo why did you want to go for a walk with me?" i asked as we were a few ways in, and i climed up a tree and sat on the lowest branch, and watched him a feeling of not trusting him settled over me. "I dont know but i cant keep away from you anymore Dana." he said reverntly like i was a goddess he was worshipping. "Why did you call me Dana?" i asked my breath coming in heavy pants as he got closer to me. "Because it is my beautiful nickname for you." he said as if it was obvious. I got a warm and cold feeling trickle down my spine. I climed down the tree, and Matthew was there right in front of me. I took a small step back but he stepped with me, his icy breath on my neck as he planted a small kiss over my vain in my neck. I stood stock still feeling all wrong and feeling right, he cupped my face with his hands and i jerked back. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water washed over my face making me shiver. It also felt wrong and right for him to touch me, and i chose the right feeling,and forcefully pushed the wrong feeling into the back of my head. Matthew moved towards me again and put his hands on my face, i shivered but didnt pull back."Hold very still." Matthew whispered, his cold breath tickleing my face. When his ice cold lips gently touched my i shivered profusly, and pushed down the wrong feeling coming towrds me stronger than before. I had the feeling i shouldnt be having my first kiss with him, i shouldnt love him...yes i was totally and utterly in love with Matthew Collins, i should've not pushed away the wrong feelings.


	6. Black and White Dance

**Author's note**

**This chapter is about the Black and White Dance is 2 months after Danali and Matthew's relationship started. Just to let you know.**

**Danali Pov**

_After me and Matthew's kiss two months ago, we were madly in love everyone was excited and Angie was even more jealous than before. In the end she and Mike split off from me, Rachel and Danny, and formed the "Danali Hater Group" or the D.H.G. They are also the only members of the group, besides the pervert that i almost took his face off the first day. But they didnt affect me at all, i was able to meet Matthew's family and they became my friends, besides Rosemary she seemed to desbise me in a way i didnt understand. But i had crazy experiences there though. I had a dreadful feeling as I walked into the house that i soo should not be there, and when i got there it felt like i poured bleach in my nose and down my throat. But i ignored it and didnt tell anyone, not even Matthew. But when it was the week before the Black and White dance (which is like our prom here) Alisson started to desecnd on me about a dress. Alisson is my most favorite out of the Collins clan besides Matthew. She is like a sister to me and i love her. But i started to do research about Matthew and his family's habits, they were super cold, very strong and super fast, and they dont eat human food. I came to a scary conclusion that made me sick to my stomatch. Matthew and his family were vampires,im sure of it._

"Oh my gosh i **love** your dress!" squealed Alisson, i smiled and rolled my eyes at the same time. As much as i hated dress shopping, i agreed with her, my dress was stunning. After like two-hundred dresses i found the one, it was tight-fitting at the top with rhinestones speckling it, and it was short and flowwy at the bottom. It also clashed beautifully with my tan skin, for it is snow white. I couldnt wait for the dance and see Matthew's expression when he saw me. I imagianed Angie trying to get her fat ass in my size which is a 1 and she is a 4,ha! Huh i wonder what Shay would think about this? I turned sad at the thought of Shay. Somehow word got that i was dating Matthew got to him and that he stopped texting me. I havent talked to him for two weeks, and it felt like a hole was being punched into my heart not talking to him, after all he is my bestfriend. "Hey you okay?"Alisson asked me."Yeah..yeah just zoned out for a minute sorry." i aplogized. "Oh its okay Matthew already told me it isnt your thing." she assured me. During our two months together Matthew learned every single detail about my life, making it seem like we've been in love for years. "Come on i have to get your hair and make-up done!" Alisson trilled suddenly and she rushed me out of my house dress on, and got me into her Bug to go to her house and get ready. "Be safe kiddo!" Dave called out of the house."I will!" i assured him. Little did i know my life would come crashing down around me, on mine and Matthew's three months aniversiry.

"Oww! watch the pins Alisson!" i shrieked as she stabbed a pin in my scalp again and again. "Sorry." she said sheepishliy, her voice sort of garbled from all the pins in her mouth. Ten minutes later..."Done!" announced Alisson excitedly, I got up and truged towards the mirror, my head aching from all the pins holding my hair up. I looked in the mirror and hardly reconized the girl in the mirror. Her electric blue eyes popped dramtically, and her jet black hair was brushed intil it shined and put up into an elegant bun with beautiful diamonds sown into it. I started to tear up,"Alisson... you made me beautiful..." i sniffled and waved my hands in front of my face, to dry my tears or i would've ruined my make-up. "No problem Danali." Alisson smiled, i gave her a smile back happyness seemed to radiat out of me. But then something weird happened, Alisson's face became zoned out and she started to moan "Dont do it Matthew...dont kill her she is family to us now...always will be no matter what she does to get rid of us...she is Sofie's bestfriend dont..." I just stood there listening transfixed, when she snapped out of looked at me startled that i was here."You..you didnt here that." she stuttered afraid, "What..what were you saying?" i stuttered. She shook her head, "i'll tell you later but right now dont let it ruin your night with Matthew, and dont think about it at all, cause Matthew might pick it off your thoughts." she stated. I nodded and went to find Matthew, pushing the strange encounter with Alisson deep into my head. Which in the end was a really bad idea.

"Wow you look...ravishing."beamed Matthew, his mouth hanging open, i laughed."What?" he asked his face a question mark."Oh are you reading a book that was published in what? 1918? Come on Matthew i look stunning not ravishing!" i laughed and he looked sheepish and i thought he should be blushing, but i ignored it. "Come on Matthew you sound like you used to live in that era." i chuckled, but Matthew didnt seem to treat it as a joke, he stiffened and his pale face went even paler."Matthew are you okay?" i asked worried and i tugged at his arm trying to make him move, but he wouldnt budge he became a marble statue."Matthew?" i said quietly, my vocie and me trembling. My shaking must have unmelted him, he hugged me and started to sooth my trembling."Im good." i whispered and he nodded, and we left the Collins house, me unknowing what would happen to me and i would return a diffrent person.

Me and Matthew hardly talked the whole car ride, ever since he turned into a statue and i was in near panic attack, he seemed diffrent, something was off about him and i got a feeling i should get him far away from the dance. But i ignored the feeling, no Matthew wouldnt hurt anyone, would he? A small vocie in the back of my head said yes he would hurt someone. I told it to shut up. Big mistake as always. We stopped and parked in the parking lot, Matthew took my hand tightly and sort of dragged me into the gymnasium. "Hey ow Matthew!" i said he stopped holding my hand and took my waist, and started twirling me around, not asking me to dance, somethign was wrong with him. "Matthew whats wrong with you?" i asked, he ignored my question and kept dancing and twirling me around the dance floor. He did this for what seemed hours and probaly was, i could feel eyes staring at me and him but i couldnt tell if he noticed he had a blankness on his face. He suddenly stopped mid-twirl "Do you want to take a walk?" he asked me his vocie a little raspy. "Yeah sure." i agreed uncertainly, even though all my instincts told me no! Dangerous! But i ignored them, again big mistake.


	7. The Woods

**Author's note**

**So Matthew and Danali travel into the forest and what?**

**This is the chapter where Danali's life changes forever.**

**Danali Pov**

I followed Matthew outside of the school and into the forest, he walked through the boundary of the forest and the school grounds without hesitation, like he didnt care about the bounderies. Like they ment nothing to him anymore and that made me angry for a odd reason, and i stormed after him. Determined I didnt care how far he would make me go, i ignored the whipping branches when the wind blew from a oncoming storm, and I was noticing that we were going in very far into the forest. I became worried that if we went in any farther I wouldnt be able to find my way back home or to the school. Then me and Matthew reached a small clearing deep into the forest, if i screamed relly loud no one would have heard me and that seemed to scare me a little. Why did Matthew bring me here? "Matthew why are we here?" i asked it almost came out as a wimper. "I came to show you what i really am, i cant lie anymore Dana not to you, not to anybody." Matthew stated his vocie raspy. A bead of sweat popped out on my forehead and i licked my lips "Can i guess first?" i asked, Matthew nodded,"Your a vampire a bloodsucker." i stated. Matthew nodded and bowed his head, his shoulders started to shake."Matthew whats wrong?" i asked worry straining in my vocie. Matthew gave a sobbing choke of a laugh and turned to face me, his tears looked sticky and unatural. I backed up but then Matthew was there in my face, and holding me around the waist. He kissed me hard and passionatly, never like before and his tounge exploring my mouth and my tounge exploring his mouth. I gasped and turned my head to catch my breath, panting i looked back into my lover's face, which looked unatural and dead...like a vampire. I looked at his line of sight, and i saw as he watched hungrily as my chest rised and falled and the pulse in my neck looked inviting. I wanted to back away, but his arms which i was used to think where safe were my prison. Matthew picked me up and laid me on the ground, like a feather i fought the whole way down, kicking and biting and scratching. Giving myself brusies and him nothing, i huffed but didnt give up i started to scream, but Matthew's hand clamped shut over my mouth, but i wouldnt give up. So he used his other hand to pinch my nose shut making it immpossible to breath, i quickly drifted into blackness. "Uhh what happened?" i slurred and opened my eyes and kept them open intil they focused, Matthew's face was over me and so was my wrist which hovered next to his mouth. Matthew was shedding unatural tears again and he was sobbing "Im so sorry Dana my love. My first." he sobbed and he bit down in to my wrist, and started to drink my blood. A blood curtling scream echoed through the forest and i wondered who it was? Oh wait it was me. Matthew groaned and had to physically push himself away from my wrist and body, my blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He wiped it of his face, but licked his fingers clean, making me sick to my stomatch. The burning in my arm creeped up and leaked into my chest, i started to trembled and compluse."Dana i.. i can make it go away..i can." Matthew whispered to me, and he took my wrist again and bit down, and started to drain his poision from my body. But i didnt think he got all of it when he rolled away. I screamed intil my vocie couldnt produce anymore noise, and i sank into blackness again. Not wanting to wake up ever again.

I opened my eyes and gave a soft moan, my head was already slightly to the side and i had no intention of moving it or moving ever again. Matthew saw i was awake and started to talk to me,"Dana... you will always have part of my heart and i would have yours... but i think you know that you are not the **one**, that you will always have my first kiss and first love on my lips. But not **me**. I will always love you Dana, but i will never speak to you again, i wont even trust myself to touch you anymore... you are my first love but not my** true** love...good-bye Dana my first." and i felt a small breeze as he left me in the small clearing to die, broken and alone. My heart shattered into a million pecies and started to cut me up on the inside, and in the end i had no will to go on, to move to talk to eat or do anyhting again. Not without Matthew. I closed my eyes and fell into a broken dreamless sleep. ''Rustle." i opened my eyes a peek and saw a black furry mass loom above me, and i closed my eyes again wanting to die, for it to eat me. I felt a wet nose nudge me and whine, i felt it run away from me and heard the rustle of the bushes as it left the clearing. After five minutes i heard another rustle, but didnt open my eyes, had no will. I felt a human hand tap me "Hey you okay?" asked a deep vocie filled with worry, i didnt move. I felt his head lay on my chest and i knew what he was hearing, shallow ragged breathing and a weak heartbeat. "Are you Danali Scar?" he asked me, I opened my eyelids a crack and i felt him relax a tiny bit, "Y-e-s" i breathed my vocie sounded like i ate broken glass, and it felt like it to. The boy nodded, he looked about a few years older than me and he had no shirt on and he was very tan, and he had buzz-cut black hair. He gently scooped me up and started sprinting as i went limp in his arms, barely holding on to life, i was on a cliff and i was about to go over the edge.


	8. Spirit World

**Author's note**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger didnt know i did that sorry.**

**This chapter is about Danali's personal sun.**

**Danali Pov**

_I was on the edge about to go off, holding on by a finger. I watched my life flash before my eyes, all the good and the bad. I shed tears of happiness and sadness. They showed the past and the future, what I would give up if I let go. I wanted to let go and fall to the bottom and be carried away to happiness. But I couldnt I felt a force willing me to stay for him and he started to anchor me to the ground, he stole my will and made it stronge just this once to not let go and wait for him to pull me up into the light. But I was too weak, stronge will couldnt save me. I blacked out and went over the edge, leaving my heart behind for him to find._

_I woke up and looked to the sky, it was beautiful full of twinkling stars that go one forever. I looked around to my surrondings, and found I was back in Big Brook and in the woods. I saw Shay and the boy that found me kneeling next to me. Me? But I was right here, feeling...nothing. I felt no emotion, I had no heart. I left it for him who tried to make my will stronge, but failed. "You chose to leave your heart behind for the one you love most intil the imprint." explianed a deep vocie. I whirled around and saw a ancient greying wolf, with electric blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked my vocie sounded whispy and dull." My name is Taha Aki the Great Wolf Cheif or the Last Spirit Cheif." The wolf nodded as he introduced himself. I felt the need to say my name "Im Danali Scar and I think im dead." i said and looked back at my still body on the ground. Taha Aki's eyes filled with pity when he looked at Shay and the boy trying futilessly to save me. "Ahh you are not dead..yet. But you are on the doorstep of death ready to crossover, but having your last chocie to live or die." Taha Aki stated. I looked at him sadly "I have no will to move on Taha Aki I died because I had no will to live." I explained. Taha Aki nodded "Yes but I must tell you something you have been seeking an answer for a long time." Taha Aki said. I nodded listening to his every word now waiting." Your mother's face always took on a face you could not place. That face was a face of guilt. You are not David Scar's daughter, you are mine." Taha Aki stated. I just stared but I fell to my knees, I always knew that i wasnt Dave's. I didnt even have any resemblence to him. I felt my first emotion since I left my heart . A small tear ran down my cheek but disappeared after the very strong emotion passed. "How? You are dead." I asked wanting to know the truth of this betrayal. Taha Aki sighed and sat down on his hind quaters. "Since I was the last Spirit Cheif I could make myself a new body to use and be able to keep my bloodline going and once I got the women pregnat. I left for the spirit world to be with Akila my imprint, and soul mate." he explained." But that doesnt explain why you chose my mother." I stated. He sighed and continued "I pick the women who are not faithful but have a good heart, I knew David Scar would always treat you like you were his, even if you werent." he finished. "Oh." I replied "Father what is an imprint?" I asked it felt right to call him father. Taha Aki nodded happy to move to a diffrent topic "An imprint is your true love, your soul mate, your bestfriend, your protecter and ectera. He or she is who you are ment to be with for the rest of your life. You cannot live without your imprint ever, if you die your imprint feels like he or she dies with you." Taha Aki explained. I nodded understanding, "But sometimes it is the first time they locked stares with each other or a life threatning situation to make you relize they are your imprintee and you'll protect each other til' the end, and unfortunaly in your path you'll find your imprint in a life threatning situation with eachother." stated Taha Aki. I nodded again ''Father in the moments I've had with you...I love you so much thank-you." I said and Taha Aki in all his time as the Head Spirit Guard shed a tear for his current living child. "And I want you to know child...when you need me i'll answer your call." said Taha Aki nodded his head in determination. I nodded and looked at my still form in the living world."Wait how come my father is a wolf?" I asked "Because I am a shape shifter or a werewolf, or a wolf warrior. And you are too, you are ment to be the Head of the Lengendary Three Wolf Cheifs."said Taha Aki proudly. I looked at him and smiled and the spirit worlds color brightened "I love you father." I said and I turned and walked to my still body in the living world, my father's wolves howling to my departure, and I heard the unbeliveable. "I love you too my daughter." Taha Aki whispered for only me to hear and I heard. I smiled in pure happiness for the first time and the world brightened._


	9. The Hospital

**Author's note**

**Danali is finally back to the real world folks and the chapter is going to be about her time at the hospital, a few shocking discoveries and a new charater, another shocking betrayal that she wont forget!**

**Danali Pov**

I whirled into my body with stunning force, and all the feelings of life came back to me. Physical and Emotional feelings good and . "Shay i think she is breathing again look." said the boy his vocie a little hoarse, I kept my eyes closed but i relized i was in Shay's arms. I got a fluttery sensation in my stomatch but couldnt place it. But then i thought about Matthew and my heart shattered all over again, and pain racked all over my body. My back arched in Shay's arms and I feel limp with a moan in his arms."Danali?DANALI!" Shay screamed, willing me to open my eyes. "Shay we have to get her to a hospital...come on!" urged the boy. I felt Shay gently lift himself and me up and start running through the forest."If i ever figure out who did this to you Danali I would kill them myself." Shay seethed trembling. And I caught a glimpse of the future of a russet colored wolf lunging towards Matthew and a blond-haired girl with chocalate brown eyes get in the wolf's way and he acidently killed her. I screamed silently as the girl bled to death in my future me arms. My future bestfriend, that I had to protect at all costs. I sank to unconciousness as i made the silent oath.

''Hmm...What? Huh?" I woke with a start in a white room and comfy bed. I relized I was in the Big Brook Hospital. I looked around and saw i wasnt alone in the hospital room. I saw Shay and Charlie snoring in unity next to each other. Shay had his head down an laying next to my arm, and Charlie on the other side of me laying back in his wheelchair. I sighed loudly and Charlie woke with a start making me jump and groan silently and i held my stomatch."Hey your awake." Charlie whispered quietly at me "No duh." I stated quietly and he chuckled."Where's Dave?" I asked."He doesnt know your here."Charlie said looking a little guitly."Why?" I asked keeping my cool."Umm because he doesnt need to know and anyways I told him your spending the weekend at the reservation soo he is not freaking out." Charlie said a hint of smugness in his vocie."Who's my doctor?" I asked suddenly and Charlie's face puckered. My door opened and Shay shot up to his feet suddenly, amking me jump again. I groaned "What is with you Blacks?" But I didnt finish when a familiar sickly sweet smell burned my nostrils and my throat. I watched as Charlie and Shay's face puckered. I started to cough btuwas able to stop myself."Aww I see you are finally up. How are you feeling?" Collins asked."Fine just sore because of your son." I spat at him, but I stopped. He didnt do anything wrong. I saw Garl, Charlie and Shay stiffen. Garl and Charlie paled. "Shay please leave." commanded Charlie, but Shay refused."No I want to hear thi-" he started to argue but Charlie cut him off "OUT SHAY!'' his vocie boomed making me wince. Garl quickly shut the door behind Shay, and used his vampire speed and pulled the chair and sat down next to me all in one second, making me flinch at his closeness. "What do you mean my son?" Garl asked confusion and worry mingled in his expression."I mean Matthew he he..." and i broke down, i basicallly screwed myself when i said his name. Tears streamed down my face and Charlie took me into his arms shushing me."It's okay honey that bloodsucker wont hurt you anymore, i'll make sure to have Sam make him never get near you again."he assured me. And at that moment i knew Charlie used to be a shape shifter a wolf warrior, but gave it up to age again with his wife, his imprint who died many years ago. "How did you move on when your imprint died?" i hiccuped suddenly Charlie subject. "Well when Sharlene died I had Shay still, and when i looked at him I saw Sharlene living on inside of him. I continued to move on because Shay shared a part of Sharlene therfore she did not completely die." Charlie sniffled and i relized he was crying to. Garl sympathized "Im sorry for your loss." But Charlie glared at him "When I found Sharlene dead, she was draind by a bloodsucker a vampire." Charlie seethed and Garl stopped talking. I stiffened, "There are others?" I asked Garl. Garl nodded sadly "Yes unfortunaly most of our kind mostly drink human blood, not animal." Garl said, Me and Charlie winced as we were thinking about all the humans who were murdered for blood. '' Im sorry to upset you, but I will talk to Matthew about this."Garl said angrily."He knows not to hunt on the humans."Garl said through gritted teeth "I..I want to show you what he did to me." I stammered and started to unwrap the bandages around my wirst. "Oh no kid we dont need to see." Charlie said nervously, he started to wrap my wrist back up. "No Charlie I need you and Garl to see." I whispered and stopped his hands and started to unwrap my wrist again. When i was about to peel of the last layer, I took a deep breath and took it off. Charlie, Garl and me gasped at the already healed cresent scar on my skin, "Impossible." Garl whispered and made a move to touch my skin. "No!" I spat and pulled my arm away from him, he backed away and held his hands up. A signal of surrender. "Im sorry its just...i find it fascinating that you healed so quickly." Garl explained Charlie stiffened and paled, while I just looked at Garl. "Im calling Matthew right now."Garl announced and wipped out his phone and dialed before i could protest. He put the phone on speaker for me and Charlie to hear, "Yes Garl?" Matthew there goes half of my heart, "Matthew explain why?" Garl said angrily ''Okay Garl I...I didnt mean it I lost control... I snapped at the Dance i would've killed all of the students if... I didnt hear I want to go for a walk in the woods from Danali's thoughts." Matthew stammered, Garl's face became furious "MATTHEW WHY IN GODS NAME DID YOU TAKE DANALI WITH YOU!" Garl yelled furiously. "I didnt want to hunt I wanted blood there and then." Matthew explained exploded "WHAT THE HELL. SO YOU TELL ME YOU WERE TO FRIKEN LAZY SO YOU DECIEDED TO FEED OFF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Charlie exploded, I closed my eyes. I heard Matthew whimper on the other line "Cheif Charlie Black um so this means the treaty is over?' Matthew quietly asked in a small vocie. Garl looked at Charlie expectantly,"Wait? What treaty?" I asked "Dana?Dana is that you?" asked Matthew there goes my other half of my heart. "Yes.'' i said my vocie cracking, "Dana im so sorry i did this to you, please forgive me." apologized Matthew, he knew I still loved him and he was using it to his advantage. "I'll think about it." I whispered and grabbed Garl's phone and hung-up. "Now what is this treaty?" I asked again.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, "Umm years ago my grandfather and his pack, which included me, were doing our usaul route, when we caught a scent that burned our noses. The scent we have smelt before,"Charlie fingered a small pouch blackned with age." We frist encountered the cold ones in our ancient times with Taha Aki. But i'll tell you that story later." My full attention was on him after he said my father's name." So we prepared to attack, and we followed the scent and was able to catch up to them. I prepared to spring at a blond bloodsucker, when he." Charlie pointed at Garl, who was nodding like he was remembering that day." Asked to talk that they ment no harm to the humans, he proved that with his eyes which were a gold color not red. So we made a gruff treaty, that can be easily be broken if they made a new vampire or killed and feed off a human." Charlie looked at Garl who started to look scared. I spoke up "Dont break the treaty Charlie, I know all about vampires and werewolfs or shapeshifters, I learned it and made sure of my boundiries. I can manage in this world, cause I dont think im just human." I begged "So they didnt hurt a human... I think im a werewolf too." All color drained out of Charlie's face, "You arent Dave's are you?" Charlie whispered. I nodded "My father is dead and I saw him in the spirit world." I answered. "Its true, her blood has no traces of Dave's DNA."Garl backed me nodded "We can never tell Dave it would destroy him." Me and Garl nodded in agreement. I just hoped Charlie wouldnt find out on his own.


End file.
